A New Life
by a-broken-teen
Summary: Brooke is new to tree hill, having to move there with her father after her mothers death. BRATHAN...
1. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any tiny little bit of One Tree Hill…

**Authors Note: **Well this is my first one fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think good or bad…the more reviews I get the faster I will update!

**Summary:** Brooke Davis is new to Tree Hill after moving from New York after her mothers death to life with her father she's never met…**BRATHAN**…haven't decided on other couples yet so let me know what you think.

**Dear Diary**

_Dear diary, it was my mom's funeral today. I can't believe she's gone. I never got to say goodbye. It happened so fast. Uncle Nick was there, he's staying with me tonight at the house. I didn't wanna stay here by myself. It'd be too hard. He's gonna take me to the airport tomorrow as well. I don't get why I couldn't go and live with him and Auntie Michelle. I know them better than my 'dad'. I've never even met him. He didn't even bother coming to the funeral today. I love New York so much, I don't wanna leave. But no, I've gotta go live with my stupid stranger of a father in Tree Hill. I love my life here...my friends, my school, cheerleading. It's what I live for. But I suppose staying here wouldn't be the same without mom. All the memories…like all the picnics we had in the park and all the fun we used to have in the mall trying stupid outfits on…maybe it would be good to start over new…it might help ease the pain…I mean I graduate from high school in two years…I could come back then. It's my 17th birthday in a week. It'll be my first one without her…my first one with him. She'd already bought me some presents…Uncle Nick found them earlier…he said it would be alright for me to open them now if I wanted… but I'd rather wait…I know mom would of wanted me to. I better go to bed now. Got a long day tomorrow. _

_Brooke xx_

Brooke Davis closed her diary and placed it in her suitcase, wiping away the silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She climbed into bed and rested her head on the pillow. She turned onto her side and looked at the photo frame on her bedside table. A picture of a young Brooke wearing a pink swimsuit hugging a beautiful blonde women was placed in it.

"I miss you mom." She whispered as the tears began flowing again. She buried her head into her pillow and cried herself to sleep. Dreading what the next day would bring.

**A/N:** Well there's the first chapter. I know it's really really short but there will be more tomorrow I promise and it will be longer. Just wanted to put this up first to see what everyone thinks. So please let me know…I swear the next chapter will be longer lol.


	2. New Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill blah blah blah…..

**A/N: **Well here's the second chapter like I promised. Thanks to daisygirl24, Sophi20, PetiteN'Sweet528 and volleyballgirl0323 for your reviews. Hope you enjoy… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE!! xxxx

**New Home**

Brooke sighed as she walked through the airport. The journey to Tree Hill had been long and tiring. All she wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and go to sleep. She looked round trying to find her 'dad'. Near the exit stood a tall man with dark brown hair and piercing emerald eyes just like Brookes. She walked up to him recognizing him from the photo her mom had once shown her, as Darren Peters, her father.

"Brooke?" he asked looking her up and down. He noticed she had the same shining green eyes as him and long dark brown hair. She was wearing a white tank top with a pair of light blue jeans.

"Yep that's me" she answered trying to force a smile. She was shocked as he embraced her into a hug.

"It's so good to finally see you." He stated as he started to walk towards the car.

_Maybe thing won't be so bad here…_ she thought as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Mercedes, after putting her four suitcases into the boot.

"I know things will be hard for you Brooke, but I'm sure you'll love it here. I know we've never met before so things are gonna be a little bit strange, but I love you. You know that don't you?" Brooke just nodded her head in reply and turned back to look outside the window, looking around at her new home.

"Oh my god! This is huge!" Brooke stated as she walked into her new bedroom. She had been surprised as soon as she walked into the house and seen how big it was. It consisted of a kitchen, dining room and living room downstairs, as well as 3 bedrooms upstairs all with their own bathrooms. Brooke looked round at her new bedroom. She had a 4 poster bed along with 3 huge wardrobes, a 40" flat screen tv and a computer.

"Do you like it?" Darren asked hopefully.

"I love it!" Brooke gasped as she threw herself onto her new bed.

"I know it's a little plain in here at the minute with all the walls being white, but as soon as you decide how you want it we can decorate it."

"Thanks dad." Brooke smiled her first genuine smile in weeks. She looked at her dad and saw the worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate to have to tell you this honey. But before I knew you were coming to live here. I organized to go on a business trip." He stated. Trying to work out the look on her face.

"Well ok. That's understandable I guess. When are you going and for how long?"

"I have to leave tomorrow. First thing. I'll be gone for a week."

"But…my birthday…" Brooke whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know sweetie. I am really sorry. If I could get out of it I would. But I can't…I hope you understand. But look here's my credit card. Go out to the mall and go crazy…I know I've got a lot of making up to do for all the years I've missed." He said handing her the card. "And I've also bought you a present…" Darren smiled as he passed her a set of car keys.

'You bought me a car?"

"Yeah… I know it doesn't make up for missing your birthday…but I thought you'd need some form of transport. Especially to get to school. It's your first day tomorrow…you excited?" He asked worried about how his daughter would fit into the small town of Tree Hill.

"Kinda I guess…thanks for the presents dad…but I've gotta get up early tomorrow and I need to get some rest. I think I'm just gonna go to bed now." Brooke said as she went to get some clothes out of her suitcase to get changed into.

"Ok princess. I'll ring you through the week ok. Don't forget to go and see Principal Turner tomorrow when you get to Tree Hill High. I love you." With that Darren walked out of Brooke's room and left her to her own thoughts. When she'd got changed Brooke climbed into her bed.

_I can't believe it. My first birthday to spend with him and he's not even gonna be here! He's not even gonna be here when I get back from my first day of school tomorrow? He is just unbelievable! Mom never would of done this to me…EVER!_

Brooke laid in bed thinking of the day ahead and her mom as a single tear rolled down her cheek before she fell into a restless sleep.


	3. First Day at THH

**A/N** Ok…so here's the 3rd chapter…I hope you all enjoy. Just to let you know Nathan and Lucas are brothers and get along…Haley and Peyton are best friends and the bitches of the school…Haley wants Nathan…they have never dated or got married or ANYTHING! Also Haley will be head cheerleader…ENJOY!! Don't forget to review people. Oh and thanks for my review last time. Much love xxx

**First Day at THH**

Brooke Davis awoke to the annoying sound of her new alarm clock. "Urrgghh… I hate Mondays!" She grumbled as she lifted herself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. An hour later after a long, hot shower and fully clothed in a light denim skirt reaching her mid thigh, along with a white silk strappy top and white sandals, Brooke was getting into her new Black Subaru Impreza. She had nearly died when she saw what car her dad had bought her for her birthday. Brooke had always liked Subaru's.

Within the next ten minutes Brooke was pulling into Tree Hill High's car park, N.E.R.D's Lapdance blasting through her speakers. As she stepped out of the car and locked it she turned round to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Nice set of wheels you got here. Not bad taste in music neither." He stated smirking at her.

"Heh…I guess." She replied looking at the tall figure in front of her.

"Well I'm Nathan Scott…and you would be?"

"Brooke Davis. I just moved here from New York."

"Well Brooke Davis, how you liking Tree Hill so far?" Nathan asked her.

"I'll let you know when school's over." She joked. "Listen it was nice meeting you and all, but I've gotta meet the Principal." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Well, that should be fun. See ya around Brooke." He smiled as he walked off.

_Damn that boy's pretty fine! _Brooke thought as she headed to the Principal's office._ Maybe Tree Hill will be more fun than I thought if most of the boys look like that!_

Brooke sat down in the Principal's office as she listened to him drone on about the schools standards and what he expects from his students. Brooke blocked him out and became distracted with her own thoughts._ God this is so boring. I can't wait for the weekend. I wonder if they have parties round here? God they best do. I am so not gonna be able to function without alcohol…especially this weekend._ Brooke broke out of her thoughts as Principal Turner handed her her timetable. "Well Brooke, I hope you like it here at Tree Hill High. I've had a word with the Head cheerleader and you're all ready to start. Practice is after last period OK?"

"Yes that's great thanks." Brooke turned round as someone knocked on the Principal's door. "Come in!" Principal Turner shouted as he flicked through papers on his desk. In walked a slim girl with blond curls and brown eyes. Wearing a black leather mini skirt with matching heels and a red tank top, she looked great, and Brooke could tell by the way she handled herself that the girl definitely new it. "You wanted to see me sir?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"Aah, yes Peyton Sawyer this is Brooke Davis. She's a new student from New York. I would like you to show her around and take her to her first lesson please." He stated not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Rightio Captiano." She said as she led Brooke out of the office and through the halls.

"So, New York huh? Party a lot then do ya?" Peyton asked smirking as she looked the new girl up and down.

"I was." Brooke replied smiling. "But I'm guessing that's all gonna change now I live here huh?"

"No chance girlie. We may live in a small town, but we know how to throw one hell of a party."

"Thank god!! I seriously thought I was gonna be bored outta my mind here!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Well B.Davis it looks as if we both have health first, so I'll fill you in on everything you need to know in class."

"Sounds good to me P.Sawyer." Replied Brooke as she linked arms with the blonde.

"Ok friend this is what you need to know. Well I'm a cheerleader and am currently dating Jake Jagielski, so he is off limits got it? Good. Haley James is my best friend, head cheerleader, complete bitch and has currently got it bad for Nathan Scott. Nate, is captain of the basketball team and our star player. He's got a half brother called Lucas who's also on the team and them two have just started getting along. To make a long story short, their dad is an ass, he's never had anything to do with Luke and made Nathan hate him all his life." With that Peyton let out a long breath and smiled.

"Ok then. Seems like some drama." Brooke laughed. Peyton turned towards the door as it opened and in walked 4 very gorgeous teenagers. Brooke was surprised when they all came and sat round the two of them. Peyton turned to Brooke, "Ok Brooke Davis, I would like you to meet Haley James, Lucas Scott, Jake Jagielski and Nathan Scott and vice versa." Everyone smiled and said hi.

"Actually we've already met. How's it going Brooke?" Nathan stated as he gave his famous smirk.

"Good thanks." Brooke replied as she gave him her famous sexy dimpled smile. Brooke spent the rest of the school day hanging out with Peyton and her friends and getting to know them. She noticed that Peyton was right about Haley being a complete bitch. But Brook Davis would not let it get to her. Hell she used to be Haley at her old school.

Brooke smiled as the last bell finally rang, which meant it was time for cheerleading practice. She walked into the girl's locker room and got changed, then met up with Peyton in the gym. All the girls were already warming up, along with the basketball team. Lucas waved at her so she smiled in return. She looked round and spotted Nathan who winked at her, so she winked back. Unknown to Brooke, Haley James watched the entire thing, not liking the fact that Nathan didn't give her that much attention.

"Right cheer whores!" Haley screamed at the girls. "This is Brooke Davis. She's new from New York. Principal Turner decided to let her join the team, but before you get all excited Davis," Haley continued now turning to face Brooke. "I'm gonna have to see what your made of." Haley stated smirking at the girl in front of her._ I am so gonna show her up the little bitch._

"Fine by me." Brooke shrugged as she walked forward. She wasn't scared. Hell she had no reason to be. She was probably better than the rest of the girls on this squad. She'd been doing gymnastics since she was 3 years old. But obviously Haley didn't know that. Brooke smirked at the thought.

"To be on this squad you need to be good at gymnastics," Haley stated smiling, thoroughly enjoying the attention of the entire gym, including the boys and coach Whitey, on her. "So you think you're good enough to be on my squad?" she asked looking at Brooke.

"Hell I know I am." Brooke bit back._ I am not taking no shit from this tramp._ This statement earned a few cat calls from the boys. Brooke looked over and noticed Nathan smacking Tim round the head, then turned and smirked at her. Lucas just looked plain worried, like a mob was about to break out.

"So you think your so good," Haley replied through gritted teeth, "Front handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, full twisting layout." Peyton looked at Haley in disbelief along with all the other girls on the squad. Even Haley herself couldn't do that routine and they all new it. Brooke just smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"That all you got?" She questioned. "You are about to be in for a rude awakening."

Brooke headed over to the mats. Everyone in the gym was closely watching Brooke wondering whether, she'd be able to do it. In awe, and to Haley's disgust, Brooke completed the routine flawlessly. Once she'd done everyone burst into applause and whistled. She winked at Nathan who was stood at the other side of the gym looking deeply shocked. A slender red haired girl from the squad ran up to Brooke.

"Oh my god Davis! That was incredible. The look on that sluts face! Priceless! I'm Rachel by the way." The girl stated smiling.

"Thanks Rach." Brooke replied laughing. "She's been pissing me off all day!"

"Well that's what she does best. Hey, you wanna go to the mall after practice?"

"Hell yeah!" Was Brooke's reply thinking to the credit card in her car.

"Good hoe bag, I'll catch you after then"

"Definitely whore." Brooke smiled as they made their way back to the group, to carry on with practice.

**A/N****: So….Good? Bad? Let me know peeps. REVIEW!!**


	4. Authors Note!

Hey all. Im sorry I haven't updated in a while, been kinda busy with college and finding a new house. Im moving tomorrow! EEEK!! So im afraid I have bad news…it'll be a while til I update. We aren't getting internet at the new place til 16th Oct. So ill carry on writing the chapters and I'll update when I can THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!! Much love xxxxx


	5. School Project

A/N- Hey all thanks for being so patient! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've only just got the Internet! I hope you all like this chapter. Look out for my new story, which I'll be uploading soon.

School Project 

_Dear Diary,_

_Well life in Tree Hill doesn't suck. Today was my first day at Tree Hill High. Principal Turner seems kinda stuck up, but I've met some pretty cool people. There's Peyton Sawyer she's really cool and fun to shop with! She's going out with a lad called Jake who is so funny! He's got a little girl called Jenny. It must be so hard for him. The first person I met today was Nathan Scott. He's captain of the basketball team and a TOTAL hottie! But, from what I've heard he's a player, so he should be up for some fun ;-). He's got this complete crazy bitch after him called Haley James. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad and a complete pain in the ass. She totally tried to show me up earlier in practice, but failed terribly!! Thank God for all my gymnastic lessons! Nate's also got a brother called Lucas. He seems sweet. He plays ball but I think he's the total opposite of his brother. _

_I went to the mall after practice today with Peyt and Rachael. Rach is totally awesome and a cheerleader too. We did some major shopping! Well it's my birthday in a few days. It's gonna be so weird without mum. I can't believe dad isn't even gonna be here the jackass. Well I'm off to bed. School tomorrow. _

_Much Love Brooke xxxxx _

Brooke Penelope Davis shoved her head under a pillow as she groaned in annoyance. "Uurrgghh. I hate Tuesdays!" Brooke turned off her alarm and stumbled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. An hour later, Brooke was heading out of her new home and driving to school in her new baby. As she parked her car at school, Brooke checked her make-up and hair in the mirror._ Perfect._ Brooke smiled and stepped out of the car. Wearing a white polo neck with a pair of faded denim shorts and a pair of thin black tights with white furry boots, every male at Tree Hill High was starring at her. And Brooke loved the attention.

Feeling more confident then ever Brooke walked into school and stood at her locker waiting for Rachael and Peyton. She gasped as she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and a male voice whisper in her ear, "Morning gorgeous. I gotta say your looking pretty hot today." Brooke smirked and turned around, coming face-to-face with none other than Nathan Scott. "Morning Nate. I know I am, but that's normal." She stated, winking and showing Nathan her dimpled smile before walking off and linking with Rachael and Peyton. Nathan stared at her as she walked off in complete awe.

"Damn girl! Haley is gonna hate you!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Bit too late for that though don't ya think." Brook laughed as the three walked towards their biology class.

"Very true my friend. Very true."

The day seemed to go extremely slow for Brooke and she got very annoyed about it. She was waiting for last lesson as she had Health again and was meant to be planning her 'Welcome to Tree Hill' party with Peyton and Rachael. Rachael had offered to throw it at her house on Friday night and Brooke was looking forward to it. No one knew it was Brooke's 17th birthday on Saturday, and she was trying to keep it that way.

Health lesson finally rolled around, but Brooke was very unhappy when Mr. Smith said they were being put in pairs for a project.

"Oh my god this can't be happening!" Peyton exclaimed when she found out. "A project in Health? That's unreal!"

"Please settle down Miss Sawyer. Principal Turner has asked me to do this project so you get to know different people." Mr. Smith started when everyone had entered the room and sat down. "The aim is to find out about your partner and write an essay about them. It's that easy!" Everyone looked blankly at each other, not liking the fact they wouldn't be paired with their friends.

"Okay. The pairs are as follows. Pete and Rachael, Sarah and Peyton, David and Bevin, Theresa and Jake, Lucas and Sam, Haley and Jamie, Natalie and Melissa, Laura and Nick, Jimmy and Louise, Nathan and Brooke and finally _Skillz_ and _Mouth._ Why I have to call you two them ridiculous names I will never know!" Mr. Smith stated as he rolled his eyes. "Right everyone! Go and sit with your partners. I will hand out some sheets to help you shortly."

Brooke rolled her eyes as Haley gave her a look that could kill, when Nathan sat beside her. "What's up with you?" Nathan asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Your crazy ass girlfriend." Brooke replied staring at Haley.

"Please. She is _not_ my girlfriend. She only wishes she could be. Besides, I like brunettes better than blondes." He smirked as Brooke smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Lets just get this over with." Brooke said as she pointed towards the questionnaire Mr. Smith had handed them.

Brooke wasn't looking forward to this project. It wasn't that she didn't want to be partners with Nathan, but she hadn't told anyone about why she'd move to Tree Hill. She didn't want to keep her life secret from her friends, but she just wasn't ready for them to know yet. She wanted to get through the weekend first and get past her birthday, but it didn't look as though that was going to happen now.

Everyone was quiet as they filled in their sheets. The idea was to answer the questions and then compare with their partner to see what they had in common. Brooke looked at the paper in front of her.

Full Name: 

_Age:_

_Birthday:_

_Place Of Birth:_

_Mother:_

_Father:_

_Siblings:_

_Other family:_

_Hobbies:_

Favorite 

_Colour:_

_Film:_

_Song/band:_

_Sport:_

_Food:_

_Book:_

_TV Program:_

Brooke groaned as she started filling in the answers. The conversation after this was not going to be a fun one.

"Okay people! Swap papers and find something to talk about." Mr. Smith ordered as the class finished. Brooke checked her answers before handing it to Nathan.

Full Name: Brooke Penelope Davis 

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: October 19th_

_Place Of Birth: New York_

_Mother: Penelope Marie Davis – Died 5__th__ October _

_Father: Darren Peters_

_Siblings: None_

_Other family: Uncle Nick and Auntie Michelle_

_Hobbies: Shopping, Cheerleading, Partying, And Dancing_

Favorite 

_Colour: Red_

_Film: Scream_

_Song/band: Dj Tiesto _

_Sport: Cheerleading (it totally is a sport!!!), Basketball_

_Food: Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream, Galaxy chocolate, Pizza_

_Book: To Kill a Mockingbird, Harry Potter_

_TV Program: Scrubs_

Brooke looked through Nathan's and smiled.

Full Name: Nathan Scott 

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: October 1__st_

_Place Of Birth: Tree Hill_

_Mother: Deb Scott_

_Father: Dan Scott - JACKASS_

_Siblings: Lucas Scott – Half Brother_

_Other family: Uncle Cooper, Uncle Keith_

_Hobbies: Partying, Basketball_

Favorite 

_Colour: Blue_

_Film: Scream_

_Song/band: D12_

_Sport: Basketball – duh!_

_Food: Pizza, cheeseburgers_

_Book: Harry Potter_

_TV Program: South Park_

"Ha! We have more in common than what I thought." Brooke smiled.

"Damn Brooke, it's your birthday on Saturday and you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't wanna make a big deal outta nothing. Besides, Rach is already throwing me a party on Friday to say 'Welcome!'" Brooke stated as she kept her head down, knowing what the next thing Nathan said would be.

"Oh damn Brooke." Nathan started as he carried on reading, but was interrupted by the end of school bell. Brooke shot up and got her things together.

"Well, I'll see ya later Nathan." Brooke stated as she ran off towards her car.

Nathan starred at the door in front of him and then looked at the piece of paper in his hands. _Poor Brooke. Her mom's dead? That must be why she's here in Tree Hill. I wonder why she never mentioned it to anyone. I guess that explains why she didn't tell us about her birthday._ Nathan thought as he headed towards his car, determined that he would go to Brooke's later on and check if she was ok.

Tears fell down Brooke's cheeks as she drove towards her house. _God I can't do this. Nathan's gonna end up asking about her and I don't know if I'm ready to start talking about her._ Brooke walked into her house and headed towards the kitchen. Taking the bottle of vodka out of the cupboard, she headed towards the living room to drown her sorrows.

**A/N: So…how'd you like it?? Please review and let me know. If you have any ideas of other couples and drama that can happen please let me know! Thanks for reading xxxx**


End file.
